To The Beat Of My Heart
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Mitchie has always had Shane, her abusive boyfriend until she spots Alex Russo a girl who's boyfriend Nate, is a rival with her own. But somehow love has found its way into her heart. Mitchie/Alex Demi Selena Demena


**So as my loyal readers know I've been with my best friend for the past ten weeks…they were amazing weeks but it took away from my writing. And now that I'm back and feeling sorry for myself and my stories I've decided to write my ass off, enjoy! Also this was an idea for a long time and I dreamt most of it out before writing it. I also have to write for school and do other stuff, this is nuts.**

"Mitchie?" a knock hits my house door and I can barley breath. I already know that its Shane on the other side waiting for me. My mom is totally clueless to the things he forces me to do, and I'm so scared that breaking up with him might cause even more harm, mainly to me and my face.

"Honey aren't you going to get that?" I turn to my mom who's in her kitchen apron, her hair pinned up in a pony-tail with a fork in her mouth.

"Um, can you tell Shane I'm not here," I was shaking a bit but I guess my mom hadn't noticed. I was in my red silk pajama shorts and tank top and answering the door like this would definitely provoke something in the boy.

"Mitchie, the door," my mom whistles out before disappearing back into the other room. I take a deep breath and comb my fingers through my hair. I'm already in the living room so I past by our creamed colored sofas with red pillows and almost trip over the glass coffee table. When I finally reach the door, the semi-golden knob looks deadly. I know what's waiting behind door number one, so should I open it?

"Oh come on, MITCHIE…WAKE UP," the boy yells from the other end, and now not only am I shivering but my heart is pounding, sending my blood through my veins double time. I slide my fingers over the knob before clicking a few locks and opening the door. Its Shane in all his glory. He smiles at me and I wave a bit before stepping back giving him space to walk into the house. His hair is a bit messy, his pants a bit too tight but his shirt shows off his newly hard abs he's worked almost all summer for.

"Um hey," I say closing the door.

"Your mom home?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can we talk in your room?" If this conversation didn't start off like this maybe those few seconds of relief would have stayed with me.

"My room's a mess, I'm a mess, we can talk down here"

"No, we can talk upstairs," he turns away from me before climbing the twenty something odd steps and turns towards my room. I hate this, I hate everything about it.

"Mom, Shane and I are going upstairs," its not like she cared, she only saw the good Shane, the perfect Shane, the Shane I saw at first, until I met the real him. I followed his exact steps until I gazed in my doorway. He was running his fingers across buttons on my phone before looking up at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask trying to keep my frizzy bang from falling into my eyes.

"You tell me"

"Well I don't know, you came here"

"Are you being smart?"

"What? Look we have school in thirty minutes and I have to get dressed"

"And now you're raising your voice," he stops messing with my phone and stands before moving towards me. I don't know when I ended up with my back against the wall but I did. He was in front of me, both arms on both sides of my shoulders.

"Shane I don't understand, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you'd confess to anything, you're good Torres," and with that his lips came crashing into mine, my head knocking into the wall and a loud thud echoing through the room. My mom, still oblivious to everything didn't even ask what the sound was.

"I'll see you at school," he pressed his lips against my ear whispering those words before pulling back and running his fingers down my back. I flinched and moved away knocking that his intensions were touching my butt, I hated it. I always have and always will. He left after that and I took a deep breath, another day in my life, what joy Mitchie, what joy.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyday my mom drops me off at school, she doesn't trust public transportation and do she's instilled fear of all things pubic into me, its sad really, but then again I go to a public school. Shane and I only see each other before and after school and on Fridays in some stupid social class. But also in that stupid social class is a girl who sends my body into a state of shock. I freeze up around her, breath slow and literally almost suffocated myself, it was sad, it really was, and yet she doesn't notice me at all. But I guess that could be due to the fact that Shane's always over me and she has a boyfriend as well. Nate, the luckiest guy in the world to have a brown eyes bombshell. God I sound retarded or something. Look she has long dark chocolate hair, beautiful brown eyes that sparkle when she laughs and a sense of humor like no other. I always get butterflies around her, but then again I don't think I should be this into a girl.

The halls in this school are all boring. We have rows and rows of lockers and classrooms and students who all think that the cafeteria smells like bologna on Wednesdays, I agree but at least I don't say it. I guess I'm still a bit shy when it comes to speaking to people, or to anyone other than my mom or Shane. The only reason I can talk to Shane is well, some days he lets things slide with me and on others he doesn't, you never know when he'll erupt. God how I wish I wasn't I this relationship, but like I said breaking up with him would definitely be tragic. I pull open my locker door and gaze inside of it. All my books are neatly stacked according to what class I have in the day. I pull two books out to get to my physics when the stupid thing shoots out of my hand and slides across the hall. There is nothing like a flying book to get the day going.

A loud chuckle, not pertaining to me comes from down the hall, I see Nate and Alex walking hand in hand. I look away, it somehow hurts me to see her with him. She's smiling and I'm stalking her from a distance. I mean looking….just looking. I push the stupid steel door closed, place my lock into place and turn for my book but its not under the bench it slid under anymore, and that thing costs at least one twenty. I turn around a few times trying to find the thing when I walk in front of Alex and Nate. I didn't try to, it just happened. I knocked right into the girl, or it was more like, my back pressed against her chest and I felt her grip my arms before slowly pushing me away. I turned to her and our eyes locked. She searched my face before fighting her lips together and moving her eyes towards Nate.

"Really Mitchie? Really?" we all had class together but I never thought he'd know my name. "Oh and tell that boyfriend of yours that I'm going to kick his ass in football this weekend. I smiled, nodded and never turned back to Alex. A small boy walked dup to me and placed my book in my arm.

"Next time be careful. Ya hear that Alex, you too," the boy yelled out, she faced him.

"Oh shut up Max," and she turned the corner but not before her eyes came to mine again. The sparks that went through my body almost could have stopped my heart. I ran my fingers down my book spine and began making my way to class, things seemed to be looking up for the girl who's life sucked.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

So I was bored in all my classes and luckily today was Friday. I'd get to see Alex and stare at her from a distance, well a seat over to be exact. Shane sat in front of me, Alex to the left and Nate behind her. In the next hour I'd be in heaven but until then I was in hell. Lunch for me has always sucked, I hated the entire forty five minute thing. I had a few people I spoke to but not many and thank god Shane and I had different lunch hours. Last semester he made his lunch and all his classes the same as mine. I sat in the grass outside under a large oak tree writing a few lyrics to a song I was thinking about. It was kind of lame, or at least that's what Shane keeps telling me. I think he wants to be the only one doing anything in this relationship and I'm suppose to comply.

Have you ever been in your own little world that when your name is called your heart leaps out of your cheat and startles you? Well that's what happened when the bell rung for the last class of the day. I stood up slowly, took a few deep breaths and walked slowly to class. Outside was beautiful and once I made it into the double doors I felt the weight of school on my shoulders again. The class I went to was small, a class of ten, with twelve desks including the teachers and a lot of books. I made it to my area. A medium sized desk with a small sink in the middle, a few things sticking out of it to hold crap and…….my mind went blank on describing the room when I felt Alex's fingers brush against my arm. I knew it was hers because my stomach dropped and knots formed.

I faced the girl who was busy lifting things off her desk to notice me practically drooling all over myself.

"Good afternoon class, another day, another useless lesson that will in no way prepare you for the future," Mr. Green was so positive right? He's a guy in his middle forties, really short with black hair and tons of gray strands, who's always in a business suit of some type. Nate was tapping the back of Alex's chair. She faced him smiling as I felt my heart drop, she leaned back against his ear as he whispered something. I tried my best to look away but I couldn't. The girl had me transfixed on her. Once she nodded at whatever he said she sat up and turned towards me, there was a moment when my entire body temperature went up and red flashed before my eyes. The look on the girl's face was now so serious.

"Mitchie," Shane called me and there was never a time when I felt so relieved to hear my name come from the boys mouth. I shook a bit as I looked at him, he passed a sheet of notebook paper my way and I rolled my eyes before unfolding the thing. _Meet you at you're house after school, around four._ I pushed the thing back at the boy not answering him, but then again he didn't quite give me a option to choose from. I quickly faced my paper and from the corner of my eye I could see Alex still staring at me, or maybe that's what I wanted her to be doing. I turned her way a bit and was in fact met with her brown eyes locking with mine. She smiled before pressing her lips together tightly and I looked away. She was so not flirting with me, she was just being nice, she was just…god why was I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Apparently Mr. Green was still speaking to the class when he stepped between Alex and me.

"Your answer miss Torres?" what answer? I wasn't paying attention, and when did I ever get called on to do anything.

"What answer?" I asked him, my voice shaken before he smiled.

"Exactly, what answer, this is never an issue in the real world, answers are simply there, not given," god this guy was extremely weird.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr. Green lectured us during the entire class period although no one really paid attention to him. Most students were typing away on their laptops or pressing down the keys on their phone but not me, I was laying on my desk with my head between my arms, leaving a small hole through it to stare at Alex. She was writing something down and I was smiling because she was mainly faced towards me. Her eyes came off the page a few times, looking my way before she turned back to what she was doing, and every time my heart stopped but I couldn't help but smile.

"Alex," Nate called her and she turned towards him. That's when he kissed her, right in front of me like my feelings didn't matter. Well how would he know?

"Nate," Mr. Green called I had already pushed my forehead against the desk with my arms still around me. I didn't hear a word after that my ears were buzzing and I wanted to cry, not because of Nate kissing Alex, but because it wasn't me kissing her. The bell rung after the stupid lecture was over and I quickly pushed myself from my seat only to be stopped by Shane's hand on my arm.

"What?" I asked almost defensively and I guess Shane didn't take that too well.

"I need to talk to you that's what," I sighed and watched him gather his things. I kept my back facing Alex but the weird thing was she walked around a few desks just to smile at me before leaving out. The door was on her side. When Shane stood I was smiling but he wrapped his finger's tightly around my wrist and pulled me along to follow him. Students crowded the hall as he pulled me every few steps. God I hated when he acted like this, I was embarrassed but most of all hurt. When he stopped we were in the front of his locker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my arm after he released it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Mitchie. Alex?"

"What about her?"

"Say what one more time, I dare you," he raised his voice. I had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he saw me looking at her, smiling at her, but then again why would he be mad? I've never said that I liked the girl, or at least not to him.

"Shane I don't know what this is about," I turned away from him a bit looking down the hall watching as Alex and Nate with a few other students passed from locker to locker.

"You're still doing it now," my chin was grabbed, fingers pressing deep into my skin from all sides. "What is this huh? You're turning to girls now?"

"What?" my heart jumped and bad, it felt like it came out of my mouth and flew to the other side of the hall knocking into people on its way down to the floor. "I…I"

"I see the way you're looking at her, and I'm telling you this only once, keep your eyes towards me, do you understand?" he forced me to nod before pressing his hard cold lips against mine, I felt weak when he pulled back and dropped his hand from my face. I swear tears wanted to fall but I would never let that happen. Shane went back into his locker and I saw Alex staring at me, she had a concerned look on her face before Nate tapped her on her arm and her eyes left me. I not only felt humiliated, I felt….broken.

"I have football practice, are you staying to watch?" I didn't say anything, I kept my eyes on the floor, rocking slowly back and forth before he snapped his fingers. "Yes or no, I don't have all day?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Nate came up to us then, I was a bit shocked to see him.

"You're going down Shane," Nate blinked one eye and made a weird noise at me which made me laugh before he walked away. Alex didn't face me this time, she continued to move along the hall.

"That dude is a total dick, but remember Mitchie, eyes on me"

"And what makes you think my eyes will wander?"

"Because I know girls like you, and I know girls like Alex, and she's no grade A, straight chick, and you…well you're mine, and that's the end of that," I felt his lips on my forehead before he walked away. I didn't know what to make of any of this but I had to cry, it was the only way that I could fee; better about any of this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I began running my fingers across my bang letting the wild strands fall back into place as I stared into the large wall mirror. I couldn't walk back into the halls after what Shane did, I think he sensed me staring at Alex, I think he felt me giving her more attention then him. I sighed before turning on the cold water, splashing my face and rubbing it dry before I heard the door creek. I gathered the towels next to me and tossed them into the nearby garbage before turning around getting ready to leave when my heart almost leapt out of my chest. I was met across the room by two brown eyes and a girl who's plump lips were pressed tightly together. I brushed my hair behind my ears and began walking away. My left wrist was grabbed, nothing was said and the next thing I knew I was against the wall being kissed madly by the only girl who made me go crazy.

The dark blue tile behind me became leverage as the brunette kept her lips against mine and her fingers against my waist, holding me into place. Words didn't need to be exchanged, I don't think I could talk if given the chance anyway. I hesitated to touch Alex's smooth skin but once my fingers brushed over her shoulders I gripped them with no intension on letting them go. I felt fingers run up my legs, leaving heat trails as they glided up to my skirt, I shook when I could feel more pressure against my skin. That's when Alex pulled her lips from mine, breathing hard against me as she gripped my waist and began lifting me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, locking my fingers behind her head as she sat me on the bathroom counter. I can't really explain the sudden urge that overtook me but it felt good, it felt way better than what me and Shane had. He'd force me to touch him but with Alex, I wanted to.

Her lips hit my neck, sounds escaped her mouth as she pulled away, nibbling at my collar bone. She was standing between my legs now, creating a stronger urge to be touched. Why did this feel so right when according to the world was so wrong? I didn't know how far I was going to let this go, I barley knew the girl and right now her hands were caressing my inner thigh making everything tense up. I caved in after she slid her hand up my leg more, I tensed up almost closing my legs.

"Wait," I bet that's the first thing I've ever said to the girl, yeah we both heard each other talk in class before but this was different. "Are you sure you want to do this?" My question came out as a whimper, but that's because I was holding so many feelings in. She didn't answer she just removed her hands and placed them against my face pushing her fingers hard against my skin as she kissed me. My lips began to burn and pinch, I tried one last time to get anything out of her.

"Are you sure…" she cut me off, laying her finger against my lips.

"Shush…." I didn't feel bad at all when she did that, unlike with Shane. She went back under my skirt, or her hands at least and that's when I felt her fingers brush against my underwear. I froze, I couldn't think anymore, all I could do was feel. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before a cool breeze shot up my leg. I leant against the mirror, not knowing what was coming next buy praying that she wouldn't pull back. My legs were throbbing and places I never knew could feel this way, burned and wanted to be touched. Her hands drifted away from me, I slowly opened my eyes to see her turning around, she was doing something, or looking at something. My heart was pounding in my chest before she turned back to me and reached for my waist. I was slowly being turned by the girl, the counter although long, was making me feel a little uncomfortable I didn't know if the thing was going to hold me up for much longer. The next thing I know I was being pushed back, but I didn't stop it, I just let the girl take control of me before she slowly climbed above me.

I didn't know what I was doing, and I really didn't know if she knew but I didn't care. Her lips came crashing down onto my neck, she nibbled on my neck and I flinched. Shane never did that, his kisses has never been as gentle as hers nor as soft. I sucked in air as her hand came to mine, she rubbed them before guiding them between the two of us. I was panicking by then, well in my head at least but I trusted her, in some weird way I trusted her. I felt skin, and not only skin but hers. It was her stomach, I could feel her breathing, her body pressing against mine slowly. She placed one of my hands against her silver belt before taking my right hand and moving it away, and when she finally stopped it was next to my ear, with her finger kneading against it. She studied my face, my eyes, my nose, my mouth and she smiled before pecking my lips, over and over. I was about to move my hand but she held onto me tight. The new found air blowing up my skirt was making me shake. She slid her hand back to my other one and raised it next to the other one, kissing my fingers, taking time on each one. I closed my eyes again, listening to her breath as she kissed each finger and my palm before going back to my lips. This was a moment I thought I'd never see, feel, or have…ever.

I ran my fingers through Alex's, almost gripping her hair when I did so. I had two of my fingers from each hand locking between one of hers. I was waiting for what she was going to do next, the tension building in my mind, my breathing getting deeper, heavier, louder. My lips was caressed one last time before I felt her hand graze against my skirt. She used her fingers to peel the thing upwards, air crawling up my skin, giving me the chills, but her body against mine left everything balanced. She dug her nails against my thigh before sliding them towards where my underwear use to be. I wasn't scared, I've done this many times before, but not with a girl, and not with someone who cared so much to take it slow. When her fingers entered me the pressure made me twitch. I tried closing my legs but it was impossible with one of hers between mine. Her grip against my fingers were harder, I shook, not really trying to get away but trying to do something. I felt more and more pressure slid through my body, in and out as it became more and more powerful. I tried to breath, I tried not to whimper but I did, but I didn't want her to stop. Air escaped me, I breathed out air I didn't even know was in me. I clinched my eyes tight and felt everything that was happening below. A pinch here, a pound her, a rub here, god everything felt so different, so new, so soft…and gentle, but the pressure wasn't like any other. I used my body to push against the girl's fingers. It felt so good just to have a say so in what I wanted to do with my body. She finally released my fingers as I gripped her neck, pulling her into me, our lips colliding as her hands worked away. I couldn't control my nails pressing into her neck, my moans escaping through her mouth into the air.

The throbbing between my legs seemed to grow, pong, and make the blood through my body tingle. I could feel the sweat on my body make my clothes stick to me. My heart continued to pound as I pressed against the girl, her tongue roaming my mouth and me trying my best not to let out a scream.

"I….o-okay…I," after that horrible mistake of trying to talk the surging energy that was in my body seemed to just spread out and run everywhere going wild, before I took one last deep breath and stopped doing anything at all. I laid against the counter, my lips still against the girl's above me. She reached for my hand and slid it between us again, I heard a snap before I felt her skin again. I was too dazed and relaxed to even think or look at what was happening. Her skin was sticky at first, then it became moist and I tried lifting my head but her hand landed on my shoulder pinning me in place before she stared at me. She was breathing hard, the light shone on one side of her face and her hair was sticking to her face, which I'm pretty sure mine was as well.

"Don't move," was what she said to me, so I didn't. She guided my hand into one spot before breathing and resting both arms against my shoulder. When she moved my fingers tingled and her body came more into me. I knew where this was going, so I didn't move. But suddenly her fingers came back into me, and when she moved so did I. This time the pressure was harder, the movement faster, and my heart……pounding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I was still sitting on the counter when Alex came in front of me. She was looking down the hall to the girls locker room. I was in no mood to walk, I felt perfectly fine where I was.

"Come on," she whispered as I raised my eyebrow. "What? We can't go walking around looking like this, someone would suspect something, especially your boyfriend as well as mine.

"Oh god Shane," I said hoping off the counter. I forgot about him completely. I made my way to the girls locker room with Alex, took a quick shower and left the girl in search of Shane. I didn't stay with her long enough to have a talk, but after a while I wish I would have stayed with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on that night, since I missed Shane's practice I was sitting in my bed next to him. His eyes never left me because I felt as if I was being watched. I tried writing my paper but his hand was caressing my thigh.

"Shane please stop, I'm trying not to fail"

"You won't" he closed my book and pushed my work aside. "You'll always get good grades according to Shane," I don't know why he spoke to himself as if he was a third person. He placed his right index finger under my chin and made me face him. His eyes were cold but not as bad as his touch.

"You love me right?" I was so used to hearing him say that…I always thought I was in love with him but in no way was what he was making me feel compared to how Alex made me feel.

"Can we finish please"

"Mitchie," his one index finger against my chin became all his fingers grasping my face. "You love me, right?" I stared into his eyes trying to find any sign of emotion besides anger and lust.

"Shane you're hurting my face"

"Stop playing with me," he pressed his fingers in harder before shaking my head a bit.

"You know that I love you"

"Then say it"

"I just did," after those words he pushed me backwards climbing on top of me before gripping my wrists.

"Why do you think this is a game, I don't have time for this" his body towering over me made me feel small and truth be told, scared.

"Shane I love you, now get off"

"No, I want you to show me how much you love me," I turned away from his face. He's forced me to do things many times in other places but never in my own room.

"Not in my room, get off"

"Stop playing with me Mitchie," he raised his voice and I shook a bit, staring at him before his lips engulfed mine. I wasn't ready for the pain today, I was on a Alex high and now I was being brought back to reality where Shane ruled and I just lived in his world.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I was still a bit sore. I sat against the hard steps at school waiting for the first bell of the day to ring. I saw Alex across the way smiling it up with her friends and Nate. Did she really love him? Or was I a fool to think yesterday meant anything because then again we did have sex in a bathroom. I looked away from her, trying to ease the pain against my heart as I rubbed my legs. I shook when I did that, the first memory of smooth hands, gentle enough to search my body and explore me came to mind before hard and rough fingers grazed against my skin.

"Morning beautiful," I stopped breathing for a second when I heard those words. I stared above me spotting Alex in some jeans and a black top that matched her converse.

"I…um," I looked away, she was standing next to me actually speaking to me.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, if you want" the words shook out of my mouth. I felt the pressure of the girl's hand against my thigh before she pulled away.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, it's funny because I was with Nate, and trust me he's no you" she laughed and I turned towards her.

"Shane doesn't want you..I mean me around you"

"So? I don't like him, he's…..oh he's something, you want me around right?" I didn't know what to say, of course I wanted her around, there wasn't even a question about it.

"I…I want you around, but if you don't like Shane… to be fair… I never liked Nate"

"Never?"

"No never," I smiled at her before she came into me, her lips ran across mine. I'm not sure how many students were outside but someone had to see us kissing. I pulled back in shock, my heart racing and my face burning.

"Trust me its okay," she sounded so sure of herself, but when she reached for me again I stood up.

"I can't do this….I have a boyfriend"

"So do I"

"I'm sorry Alex," I felt like dying when I left her there clueless. No one was looking at me so I guess no one saw me kissing her, that or no one cared. The school bell rung and I went to class breathing in slowly, I was scared because the look Shane was giving me felt deadly. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Did you bring my paper?" I nodded, handing him his work, he kissed me on the cheek and ran off to class. You do not know how relived I felt when he left. Students filed into the hall and I went to my locker but that familiar blood pumping feeling came to me. I quickly turned on my heels to see Alex behind me. I knocked into my locker before her hand met my hair.

"Aw I didn't mean to scare you"

"I wasn't scared, just…surprised"

"Oh, well surprise," her smile made me smile. I felt so much more like me then with Shane, and now I just realized I'm comparing everything she does and makes me feel to him.

"Is Nate a good boyfriend?" I quickly asked just to get things out of the way.

"Yeah, he's amazing, but, I really like you," she brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Well Shane's coming, I should go"

"No he isn't he just went to class"

"Yeah but…"

"If I make you feel…I don't know unexplainable its fine," I was now pinned against my locker. Alex was so close to me that her breath brushed against my lips and I could feel the warmth beat against my skin.

"Please stop….please….just stop," she did. She pulled back and gripped her shoulder bag.

"I have to go, see you in class," and with that she left. I turned back to my locker, breathing hard, almost sweating but then out of no where a smile came across my face. My body tingled, and my heart was beating happily and fast. I ran my finger down my notebook spine and carved the letters A.R invisibly of course against the edge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't remember any Friday feeling as great as this one.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I look into those dark brown eyes as he smiles at me. Him showing his teeth to me doesn't make me feel any better.

"I saw you talking to Alex Russo again today, I swore I told you to stop talking to her," he pushed his way past me before gazing at the ceiling, sofas, tables and then his eyes came back to me.

"I spoke to her earlier but it was very brief"

"I don't care, I said don't talk to her," Shane came into me as I stepped back. I knocked into the rail and found myself pinned between the steps and him.

"Oh hello Shane," my mom saved me from his evil glare, he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at her. "Can you help me with a few things, Mitchie tried but she couldn't get a counter to budge," he nodded and followed her. I could feel my heart in my throat beating fast. A knock came to the door, I was pretty sure no one was expected today, I opened the door without checking through the window who it was and found none other than Alex, the girl my boyfriend despised on my steps.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"To give you this," she spoke those words fast before her hands landed on my cheeks and my lips were warmed with hers pressing against mine. We both stumbled towards the closest wall while the door shut. I could feel her breathing against me, her chest slowly expanding against mine before she exhaled.

"No stop….Shane," I whispered from under her grip, she pulled back with a puzzled expression on her face. Both eyebrows raised staring directly at me.

"Definitely not what I was shooting for"

"No…Shane's in the kitchen," I fully stated as she pulled back finally letting me breath.

"Oh why?"

"Because….he's he's my boyfriend"

"So, he's a terrible one at that," the way she spoke made me want to laugh, because it was so true.

"Look you can't be here"

"Why not, he is"

"Yeah I know and, look I just don't want to make him mad"

"So you really want me to leave?" her eyes burned into me, as she carved her heart in them.

"No," I sighed shaking my head as her hands found m face again her smiling into the next kiss she gave me.

"Mitchie," I heard Shane call out, he was on his way back toward the front door.

"Come with me," I said pulling Alex up the stairs, I knew Shane could hear us run but I didn't care, I made it into my room before softly closing the door.

"So this is your room?" her smile melted my heart.

"Yes this is it…but come in here"

"A bathroom?" she looked at me as the footsteps grew closer I pulled her into the bathroom and just as I was about to walk out she grabbed me from behind and shut the door kissing my neck, I giggled before holding my mouth.

"Mitchie, I said I wanted to talk to you, get out here," he was always so demanding. Alex pulled back and I faced her.

"Stay in here, please" I whispered as she nodded, I reached for the door and she pulled me into her one last time. Pushing me against the wall before running her lips along my neck, meeting mine in a total tongue battle.

"MITCHIE," when I heard my name like that I pushed back and took a deep breath, making it back into my room.

"Hey"

"Don't hey me, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I had to…what did you want to talk about again?"

"Alex Russo, you know damn well what I wanted to talk about"

"I know, Shane its no big deal"

"No big deal? You're looking at her, and talking to her, and she's capable of stealing a insecure little twit like you to do things and I won't have it," I don't know why I was going out with him, he always spoke to me like I was nothing.

"Shane calm down, Alex isn't like that"

"And you know because"

"Because she's not"

"Listen to me," he walked up to me and grabbed my arm, I was use to it by now that his grip didn't bother me that much anymore. "If I have to speak to you about that girl one more time, Mitchie there will be hell to pay," he seemed so sure of himself, I looked away and nodded.

"Can you let me go now?"

"No I like holding onto you," he did let my arm go but not until he pushed me onto my bed, straddling me. I felt something new, panicked.

"Would you stop, get off," I said, not yet begging but pleading with him.

"Not until I'm finished," my heart burned at those words. It was like I was nothing but property to this boy.

"Get off, or I'll call my mom up here," I said that and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" his hand landed over my face, my mouth and nose pressing down against me heard, I could barley breath as tears formed in my eyes. "You're not going to do anything like that now are you?" he shook my face "no" for me before removing his fingers. The tears that I've always held back poured out hard. I heard the bathroom door open, I flashed my eyes in Alex's direction and she looked hurt. Shane was tugging at my shirt before Alex used her fist to hit him in his shoulder, it wasn't that effective but he did turn around to look at her.

"What…you?...why is she here Mitchie?" I felt his hand land against the side of my face, it was hard, my heart burned and I felt totally defeated after that one punch.

"STOP THAT," Alex screamed, my eyes were closed but I heard a loud smacking sound echo throughout my room, followed by another hit to the face. I whimpered, Shane never went this far to putting his hands on me, not like this. I cried out but when I opened my eyes I seen Alex hanging onto his neck. He was choking a bit but he was still staring at me. Turning blue in the face and all but he still had strength to raise this hand and let it crash against my face again before he fell backwards with Alex. I sat up. My face burning and tears falling everywhere to help Alex up. Shane somehow in those few quick seconds had his fingers around her neck, pushing extremely hard against her skin. I took all the frustration I ever had against Shane and used it right then and there, crashing my fists against his neck and shoulders and he fell to the floor. Alex gasped for breath before sitting up and me still tossing the best punches I could to the boy's body.

"Mitchie stop…Mitchie…Mitchie," my mom called out pulling me back as Alex stepped over him, kicking him in the side before my mom leant over to help him up. I couldn't tell her what Shane did to me, what he always did to me, and what damage would always be here with me. I watched as he stumbled to stay before falling against my bed and back on the floor. My mom turned to me before holding her hand over her mouth. She saw my face, and I didn't want to see how bad it was, her eyes went to Alex before she reached for me. I pushed back before walking out of the room. Alex followed me into the hall bathroom, the both of us running our hands along each other's wounds as if they were something amazing to look at.

"He's always done that?" the one question I never wanted to answer. I nodded.

"But never this bad," I closed my eyes as her finger caressed my cheek and her lips came into mine. She pulled back and ran her hands down my shoulders.

"You look like a hot mess," her smile made me smile before I nodded again.

"I know, and you look, amazing," her eyes searched my face before her lips came into mine. God, we kissed too much.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I didn't see Alex all weekend, she was with Nate, having their planned date. I didn't feel that bad that she was still seeing him until I saw her Monday morning. My face wasn't swollen anymore but she still wore a scarf around her neck.

"So how's Nate?" I asked her when she finally made it over to my locker.

"He's good, shocked but still good, he's an awesome friend," she smiled at me as I shook my head.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, it was never that serious between us, but you," her hand landed between mine. "Will be something totally and completely different.

**Okay I rushed the end, but I bet you wouldn't of known that if I didn't say it..I need help with "Tonight," if you have any ideas please tell me. I love you guys and I thank you for sticking with my stories.**


End file.
